lobpreisfandomcom_de-20200213-history
English
An die Geschwister, die gut Englisch können: Bitte fuegt hier einen Begruessungstext ein, natuerlich auf Englisch. :-> ---- ---- '''Achtung: Bevor du anfaeangst, lese bitte zuerst die Einfuehrung unter Link[Hilfe] in Navigation Fenster links. ---- Wie ich bearbeiten soll?: Schritt1: Waehle das Lied, das du uebersetzen moechtest. Schritt2: Klicke Bearbeiten oben rechts, um ein einzelnes Lied zu bearbeiten. Schritt3: Fuege einfach Text hinzu, natuerlich in deiner Muttersprache. Schritt4: Wenn du mehrere Lieder bearbeiten willst, benutze bitte die Registerkarte [bearbeiten] ganz oben, womit du die ganze Seite bearbeiten kannst. Schritt4: Wenn du willst, kannst du auch diese Einfuehrung in deine Muttersprache uebersetzen und ergaenzen, damit die anderen die Einfuehrung genau verstehen und keine Fehler gemacht werden. ---- Format Probleme?: Achtung1: Siehe als Modell das 2. Lied "Immer mehr" Achtung2: Zwischen zwei Zeilen steht immer eine leere Zeile. ---- __TOC__ ---- Non c'è nessuno come te Non c'è nessuno come te! Nessuno tocchi il resto il mio cuore come te. Ovunque ho guardato, o Signore, rimane: Non c'è nessuno come te! Misericordia scorre come un fiume lungo e dei flussi di guarigione dalla tua mano. I bambini con ferite sono al sicuro con voi Non c'è nessuno come te! Non c'è nessuno come te! Nessuno tocchi il resto il mio cuore come te. Ovunque ho guardato, o Signore, rimane: Non c'è nessuno come te! ---- Immer mehr ---- I: Immer mehr von Dir, immer mehr, immer mehr sein wie Du, immer mehr. Immer mehr Deine Worte verstehen Deine Werke tun, o Herr, immer mehr. :I (2x) Du bist ein Gott, der Seine Kinder liebt, der als ein Vater ihr Verlangen sieht. Niemand und nichts kommt Dir jemals gleich, o Herr. Du zeigst Dich uns als ewig treuer Freund Und weißt genau, wie unser Herz es meint. Gib uns mehr von Dir, immer mehr. ---- Ich singe Dir ein Liebeslied Ich singe Dir ein Liebeslied, Dir mein Retter, Dir mein Jesus. Du hast so viel für mich getan, mein Erlöser, kostbarer Jesus. Mein Herz ist froh, denn Du nennst mich ganz Dein. Es gibt keinen Ort, wo ich lieber wär, als in Deinen liebenden Arm in Deinem liebenden Arm. Halte mich fest, ganz nah bei Dir, in Deinem Arm. I sing a simple song of love to my saviour, to my Jesus I'm grateful for the things you've done my loving redeemer, my precious Jesus My heart is glad that you call me your own and there's no place I'd rather be Than in your arms of love Than in your arms of love Holding me still, holding me near in your arms of love ---- Wir sind hier zusammen Wir sind hier zusammen, Dich anzurufen, Herr Unser einziges Verlangen ist zu singen, Gott zu Dir. Sei willkommen, Herr, willkommen, Herr willkommen, Herr, füll´ diesen Raum. Bring Heilung und Erlösung. Dein Reich komme, Herr. Was Du willst, das soll geschehen, wie im Himmel,so auch hier. Sei willkommen, Herr, willkommen, Herr, willkommen, Herr, füll´ diesen Raum. ---- O Herr, gieße Ströme O Herr, gieße Ströme des lebendigen Wassers aus, o Herr, über uns. O Herr, gieße neu die Kraft des Heiligen Geistes aus, o Herr, über uns. Sieh´ unser dürres Land, hör´ unser Schrei´n. Nur Deine starke Hand kann uns befrei´n. Lass Wasser fließen, Herr, von Deinem Thron, gieß´ aus in unser Land den Lebensstrom. ---- Hab Dank I: Hab´ Dank von Herzen, Herr, hab´ Dank, Du Heiliger, hab´ Dank, denn Du gabst Jesus Deinen Sohn. :I (2x) I: In Ihm spricht der Schwache: „Ich bin stark“, und der Arme: „Ich bin reich“, denn was Er am Kreuz getan, ist mein. :I (2x) Hab´ Dank. ---- Ich will Dich kennen Ich will Dich kennen, Herr, Dich erkennen. In Dir will ich stehen, Herr, gekleidet in Wahrheit vor Dir. So schaue ich auf zu Dir, ich will Dich sehen. Herr, ich vertraue Dir, mein Leben ist in Dir. Ich will Dich kennen, ich will Dich lieben, ich will Dich kennen, Herr, Jesus, Jesus. ---- Zünde an Dein Feuer Zünde an Dein Feuer, Herr, im Herzen mir, hell mög´ es brennen, lieber Heiland, Dir! Was ich bin und habe, soll Dein Eigen sein. In Deine Hände schließe fest mich ein! Refrain: Quelle des Lebens und der Freude Quell, Du machst das Dunkel meiner Seele hell. Du hörst mein Beten, hilfst aus aller Not, Jesus, mein Heiland, mein Herr und Gott. Wollest mich bewahren, wenn der Satan droht, Du bist der Retter, Herr, von Sünd und Tod. In der Weltnacht Dunkel leuchte mir als Stern, Herr, bleibe bei mir, sei mir niemals fern. Bald wird uns leuchten Gottes ew´ges Licht; Freue Dich, Seele, und verzage nicht! Lass die Klagen schweigen, wenn das Lied erschallt, fröhlichen Glaubens: Unser Herr kommt bald! Völker ziehn im Dunkel ungewiss dahin; Mach mich zum Boten, weil ich Dein ja bin. Ohne Furcht und zagen geh ich in die Welt, und ich will sagen, was mich bei Dir hält. ---- Du großer Gott Du großer Gott, wenn ich die Welt betrachte, die Du geschaffen durch Dein Allmachtswort, wenn ich auf alle jenen Wesen achte, die Du regierst und nährest fort und fort, Refrain: dann jauchzt mein Herz Dir, großer Herrscher zu: Wie groß bist Du! Wie groß bist Du! Dann jauchzt mein Herz Dir, großer Herrscher zu: Wie groß bist Du! Wie groß bist Du! Blick ich empor zu jenen lichten Welten Und seh der Sterne unzählbare Schar, wie Sonn und Mond im lichten Äther zelten gleich goldnen Schiffen, hehr und wunderbar, Wenn mir der Herr in Seinem Wort begegnet, wenn ich die großen Gnadentaten seh, wie Er das Volk des Eigentums gesegnet, wie Er´s geliebt, begnadigt je und je, Und seh ich Jesus auf der Erde wandeln in Knechtgestalt, voll Lieb und großer Huld, wenn ich im Geiste seh Sein göttlich Handeln, am Kreuz bezahlen vieler Sünder Schuld. O Lord my God when I in awesome wonder Consider all the worlds Thy hands have made I see the stars, I hear the rolling thunder Thy power throughout the universe displayed Chorus Then sings my soul my savior God to Thee How great Thou art How great Thou art Then sings my soul my savior God to Thee How great Thou art how great Thou art When Christ shall come with shout of acclamation To take me home what joy shall fill my heart Then I shall bow in humble adoration And there proclaim my God how great Thou art. ---- O Gott, Dir sei Ehre O Gott, Dir sei Ehre, der Großes getan Du liebtest die Welt, nahmst der Sünder Dich an! Dein Sohn hat Sein Leben zum Opfer geweiht. Der Himmel steht offen zur ewigen Freud. Refrain: Preist den Herrn! Preist den Herrn! Erde, hör diesen Schall! Preist den Herrn! Preist den Herrn! Völker, freuet euch all! O kommt zu dem Vater, in Jesus wir nahn. Und gebt Ihm die Ehre, der Großes getan! O große Erlösung, erkauft durch Sein Blut! Dem Sünder, der glaubt, kommt sie heute zugut! Die volle Vergebung wird jedem zuteil, der Jesus erfasset, das göttliche Heil. Wie groß ist Sein Lieben! Wie groß ist Sein Tun! Wie groß unsre Freude, in Jesus zu ruhn! Doch größer und reiner und höher wird´s sein, wenn jubelnd und schauend wir droben ziehn ein! To God be the glory, great things He hath done; so loved He the world that He gave us His son, who yieled His life an atonement for sin, and opened the lifegate that all may go in. Chorus Praise the Lord, praise the Lord, Let the earth hear His voice! Praise the Lord, praise the Lord, Let the people rejoice! O come to the Father through Jesus the Son, And give Him the glory, great things He hath done. O perfect redemption, the purchase of blood, to ev´ry believer the promise of God, the vilest offender who truly believes, that moment from Jesus full pardon receives. Great things He hath taught us, great things He hath done, And great our rejoicing through Jesus the Son; But purer and higher and greater will be Our wonder, our transport, when Jesus we see. ---- Herr, im Glanz Deiner Majestät I: Herr, im Glanz Deiner Majestät Auf den Stufen vor Deinem Thron Stehen wir in Deinem Licht und singen Dir Lieder. :I (2x) I: Du, o Herr, bist die Quelle des Lebens, und von Dir leben wir. :I (2x) ---- Ich bet´ Dich an Ich bet´ Dich an, Allmächtiger, keiner ist wie Du! Ich bet´ Dich an, Friedefürst, Du allein gibst Frieden mir! Ich preise Dich, Du bist meine Gerechtigkeit. Ich bet´ Dich an, Allmächtiger, keiner ist wie Du! I worship You, almighty God there is none like You I worship You, oh Prince of Peace that is what I want to do I give You praise for You are my righteousness I worship You, almighty God there is none like You. ---- Ich erkenne Deine Heiligkeit Ich erkenne Deine Heiligkeit. Du bist hier an diesem Ort. Ich heb´ die Hände auf, um Dich zu berühr´n, Deine Liebe zu empfangen. I: Heiliger Geist, komm mit Deiner Kraft, Heiliger Geist erfülle uns ganz. In die Herrlichkeit führst Du mich hinein. Komm Heiliger Geist. :I (2x) ---- Jesus, Jesus, Name über alle Namen I: Jesus, Jesus, Name über alle Namen ist der Name Jesus, Jesus, Jesus. :I (2x) I: Denn Er allein ist siegreich auferstanden und Er regiert in Herrlichkeit. :I (2x) ---- Ehre, Ehre sei dem Höchsten Ehre, Ehre sei dem Höchsten! Ehre, Ehre dem Allmächtigen! Ehre sei dem Gottessohn, Ehre dem lebendigen Wort, Ehre sei dem Lamm! I: Brüder: Alle Ehre, Schwestern: Ehre, Brüder: Ehre, Schwestern: Ehre, alle: Ehre sei dem Gotteslamm. :I (2x) Alle Ehre sei dem Lamm! Glory, glory of the highest. Glory to the Almighty. Glory to the Lamb of God, glory to the living Word. Glory to the Lamb. I: Brothers: I give glory, Sisters: glory, Brothers: glory, Sisters: glory, Both: glory, glory to the Lamb. :I (2x) I give glory to the Lamb. ---- Feiert Jesus I: Feiert Jesus, kommt feiert Ihn, feiert Jesus, kommt feiert Ihn. :I (2x) Auferstanden, auferstanden, nun lebt Er in Ewigkeit. Auferstanden, auferstanden, kommt und feiert, die Auferstehung unseres Herrn! I: Celebrate Jesus, celebrate! Celebrate Jesus, celebrate! :I (2x) He is risen, He is risen, and He lives for evermore. He is risen, He is risen, come on and celebreate the resurrection of our Lord. ---- Ich ruf´ zu Dir I: Ich ruf´ zu Dir, Deine Hand allein kann mich heilen. Ich bin schwach, ich brauche Deine Liebe, o Herr, mein Fels, meine Kraft in Schwachheit. Komm rette mich, o Herr. :I (2x) Du bist mein Heil, Du allein bist meine Hoffnung. Mein größter Wunsch ist zu folgen Dir für immer. I: Denn Du bist gut. Denn Du bist gut. Denn Du bist gut zu mir. :I (2x) I: I cry out for Your hand of mercy to heal me I am weak and I need Your love to free me Oh Lord, my rock, my strength in weakness Come rescue me, oh Lord. :I (2x) You are my hope, Your promise never fails me And my desire is to follow You forever. I: For You are good, for You are good, For You are good to me. :I (2x) ---- Ich preise Dich Ich preise Dich, bestaune Deine Güte. Ich bete Dich an, mein Herz gehört Dir. Ich preise Dich, bewundre Deine Schönheit. Ich bete an und danke Dir, o Herr, denn das, was Du getan hast, kann sonst keiner tun. Deine Liebe trägt mich, und Gnade fließt von Deinem Thron, fließt von Deinem Thron. I praise you, Lord, exalt your grace and mercy. I worship you, surrender my heart. I praise you, Lord. I marvel at your beauty. I worship you and give my thanks to you for no-one else could save me the way you saved me. I'm covered by your mercy and enveloped by love and grace, by your love and grace. ---- Create in me a clean heart I: Create in me a clean heart. oh God, and renew a right spirit with in me. :I (2x) Cast me not away from Thy presence oh Lord. Take not Thy Holy Spirit from me. Restore unto me the joy of Thy salvation And renew a right spirit within me. I: Erschaffe ein reines Herz in mir, o Gott, und erneuere mir einen festen Geist. :I (2x) Verwirf mich nicht vor Deinem Angesicht, o Herr. Nimm nicht Deinen Heiligen Geist von mir. Gib erneut zu mir die Freude Deines Heils Und erneuere mir einen festen Geist. ---- Bahnt einen Weg unserm Gott Bahnt einen Weg unserm Gott, der uns erlöst aus der Not. Er ist der König der Könige. Er hat am Kreuz gesiegt durch Seinen Tod. Bahnt einen Weg unserm Gott, der uns erwählt als Sein Volk, mit Ihm zu herrschen in Ewigkeit. Öffnet die Herzen und macht euch bereit. Refrain: Dein Reich komme, o Herr, erhebe Dich in Deiner Macht. Dir sei Ehre und Ruhm und Majestät. Deine Herrlichkeit ist hier. ---- Schritt für Schritt I: O Gott, Du bist mein Gott Und ich werd´ Dich immer preisen. :I (2x) Ich suche Dich am Morgen. Ich will lernen in Deinem Weg zu laufen. Und Schritt für Schritt Du führst mich. Dir werd´ ich folgen an allen meinen Tagen. I: Oh God, You are my God and I will ever praise You. :I (2x) I will seek You in the morning. And I will learn to walk in Your ways. And step by step You´ll lead me. And I will follow You all of my days. ---- Seht, wie gut Er zu uns ist Seht, wie gut Er zu uns ist, Jesus, Gottes Sohn. Segen fließt zu uns herab, kommt von Seinem Thron. Herrlichkeit und Ehre sei Gott in der Höhe, Hosanna dem, der mit Macht regiert. Jesus, wir verehren Dich, Du bist Gottes Sohn. Und wir spüren, wie Dein Geist kommt von Deinem Thron. Herrlichkeit und Ehre sei Gott in der Höhe, Hosanna dem, der mit Macht regiert. O behold how good He is our God most high Blessings falling from His throne flowing from on high. Glory in the highest we exalt Your name Hosanna on high to Him who reigns. Jesus how we love You our God most high And to feel Your spirit flowing from on high. Glory in the highest we exalt Your name Hosanna on high to Him who reigns. ---- Vater des Lichts Vater des Lichts, Du freust Dich an Deinen Kindern. Vater des Licht, Du änderst Dich nicht, bist immer derselbe. I: Alles, was gut und vollkommen ist, kommt von Dir. :I (3x) Vater des Lichts. Father of Lights, You delight in Your children. Father of Lights, You never change, You have no turning. I: Every good and perfect gift comes from You. :I (3x) Father of Lights. ---- Ewigkeit I: Gepriesen sei der Herr, der Gott von Israel von Ewigkeit zu Ewigkeit. :I (2x) I: Lass alle Menschen sagen Amen, :I (3x) Und preist den Herrn. I: Blessed be the Lord our God of Israel from everlasting to everlasting. :I (2x) I: Let all the people say Amen, :I (3x) And praise the Lord. ---- Du stillst die Sehnsucht Refrain: Du stillst die Sehnsucht in mir, mein Verlangen. Du stillst die Sehnsucht in mir, Dir ganz nah´ zu sein. Du stillst die Sehnsucht in mir, mein Verlangen. Ich will Dir folgen Herr. Zeige mir Deine Wege, Herr. Ich will sie gehen mit Dir. Komm´ lehre Du mich mehr und mehr, ich will Dir folgen, Herr. Lass mich mit Deinen Augen sehn, die Wunder aus Deiner Hand. Öffne mein Herz Dir mehr und mehr, ich will Dich sehen, Herr. ---- Nimm Du mich ganz hin Nimm Du mich ganz hin, o Gottessohn. Du bist der Töpfer, ich bin der Ton. Mach aus mir etwas nach Deinem Sinn, während ich harre, nimm mich ganz hin. Nimm Du mich ganz hin, o Gottessohn, prüfe, erforsch mich am Gnadenthron. Weißer den Schnee, Herr, wasche mich rein, dass ich Dein Eigen immer mag sein. Nimm Du mich ganz hin, o Gottessohn. Mit Deinem Geiste jetzt in mir wohn. Sei mir im Herzen König allein. Lass alle sehen, dass ich ganz Dein. ---- Allein Deine Gnade genügt Refrain: I: Allein Deine Gnade genügt, die in meiner Schwachheit Stärke mir gibt. Ich geb´ Dir mein Leben und was mich bewegt. Allein Deine Gnade genügt. :I (2x) Ich muß mich nicht länger um Liebe bemüh´n, ich ruh´ im Vertrauen zu Dir. Du hast meine Sünde getilgt durch Dein Blut, und Gnade ist für mich genug. Das Blut Jesu lässt mich gerecht vor Dir steh´n, es hat alle Schuld gesühnt. Die Gnade hat über Gericht triumphiert, und nun bin ich frei in Dir. Chorus I: Your grace is sufficent for me Your strength is made perfect when I am weak All that I cling to I lay at Your feet Your grace is sufficient for me. :I (2x) I´m no longer striving to merit Your love I rest in Your promise to me All of my sins have been Washed in Your blood Your mercy is all that I need. You see me as righteous because of the blood That made the atonement for me Your mercy has triumphed where I should be judged So now by Your grace I am free. ---- Vor Dir ist Freude Vor Dir ist Freude die Füll, o Herr, Freude die Fülle, Freude und Heil! Zu Deiner Rechten ist Wonne in Ewigkeit, Wonne in Ewigkeit! Ich hab´ den Herrn stets vor Augen, darum wanke ich nicht. Mein Herz ist froh, meine Seele freut sich; Ich werde leben in Sicherheit! ---- Reich gekrönt bist Du Reich gekrönt bist Du, o Herr, als Herrscher in Gerechtigkeit. Reich gekrönt bist Du, o Herr, Du trägst die Welten durch Dein Wort. Du herrschst in Kraft, Du regierst in Herrlichkeit, Du bist der Herr von Himmel und Erd´! Du allein bist Herr! Du allein bist Herr! ---- Kommt und lasst uns zieh´n I: Kommt und lasst uns zieh´n hinauf zum Berge unseres Herrn, zum Hause Gottes lasst uns geh´n. :I (2x) Und Er wird uns Seine Wahrheit lehr´n, und wir werden Seine Wege geh´n, und Weisung wird ausgeh´n von Zion und das Wort unsres Herrn von Jerusalem. I: Come and let us go up to the mountain of the Lord To the house of God let us go. :I (2x) And He will teach us His ways And we shall walk in His path For the law shall go forth out of Zion And the word of the Lord from Jerusalem ---- Ich will Dir danken, Herr Ich will Dir danken, Herr, unter allen Erdenvölkern. Ich will Dir Loblieder singen unter den Menschen. Denn Deine Güte reicht soweit bis zu den Himmeln Und Deine Treue, soweit die Wolken geh´n. Refrain: I: Sei erhoben, o Gott, über den Himmel, Deine Herrlichkeit sei über alle Welt. :I (2x) Sei erhoben, o Gott, über den Himmel, Deine Herrlichkeit sei über alle Welt. Sei erhoben, o Gott, über den Himmel, Deine Herrlichkeit, Deine Herrlichkeit, Deine Herrlichkeit sei über alle Welt. I will give thanks to Thee, oh Lord among the people I will sing praises to Thee among the nations For thy steadfast love is great it is great to the heavens and Thy faithfulness, Thy faithfulness to the clouds. Chorus I: Be exalted, oh God, above the heavens Let Thy glory be over all the earth. :I (2x) Be exalted, oh God, above the heavens Let Thy glory be over all the earth. Let Thy glory, let Thy glory, Let Thy glory be over all the earth. ---- Ich lieb´ Dich, Herr Ich lieb´ Dich Herr, keiner ist wie Du, anbetend neigt sich mein Herz Dir zu. Mein König Gott, nimm dies Lied von mir! Lass mich Herr ein Wohlklang sein vor Dir! I love You, Lord and I lift my voice To worship You, oh my soul rejoice Take joy, my King in what You hear May it be a sweet, sweet sound in Your ear ---- Ich lobe meinen Gott Ich lobe meinen Gott von ganzem Herzen, und ich will erzählen von all Seinen Wundern und singen Seinen Namen. Ich lobe meinen Gott von ganzem Herzen. I: Ich freue mich und bin fröhlich, Herr, in Dir! Halleluja! :I (2x) ---- Jesus, mein König Jesus, mein König, ich neige mich vor Dir. Lobpreis, Anbetung sei Dir, dem Herrn. I: Alleluja :I (4x) ---- Jesus, höchster Name Jesus, höchster Name, teurer Erlöser, siegreicher Herr. Immanuel, Gott ist mit uns, herrlicher Heiland, lebendiges Wort. Er ist der Friedefürst und der allmächt´ge Gott, Ratgeber wunderbar, ewiger Vater, und die Herrschaft ruht auf Seiner Schulter, und Seines Friedensreich wird kein Ende sein. Jesus, name above all names, beautiful Savior, glorious Lord. Emmanuel, God is with us, blessed Redeemer, Living Word. He is the prince of peace, and the allmighty God. Precious council, eternal father. And his majesty lies upon his shoulders. And his kingdom will be forever more. ---- Majestät Majestät, herrliche Majestät, Dir sei Ehre, Herrlichkeit und Lob. Majestät, herrliche Majestät, von Dir fließt Kraft in großer Macht zu Deinem Volk. Hebt Ihn hoch, hebt Ihn hoch den Namen Jesus, Macht Ihn groß, kommt und verehrt Christus, den Herrn. Majestät, herrliche Majestät, I: Jesus, Du bist Herr aller Herr´n, Halleluja. :I (2x) (oder: Jesus, Du starbst, bliebst nicht im Grab, Halleluja.) Herrlichkeit, preist Seine Herrlichkeit. Jesus Christus sei Lob und Ehre gebracht. Herrlichkeit, Herrschaft und Heiligkeit, fließen vom Thron von Gottes Sohn in Seiner Macht. Darum auf! Lobet den höchsten Namen: Jesus. Er allein wird König sein für alle Zeit. Herrlichkeit, preist Seine Herrlichkeit. I: Jesus ist Herr. Keiner als Er. Betet Ihn an. :I (2x) Majesty, worship His majesty Unto Jesus be all glory, power and praise Mejesty, kingdom authority flow from His throne Unto His own His anthem raise So exalt lift up on high the name of Jesus Magnify, come glorify Christ Jesus the King Majesty, worship His majesty Jesus who died now glorified King of all kings